


Всякий шлак

by NotMyProblem



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Summary: Фики, которые показались мне недостаточно хорошими или не дописаны.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 5





	Всякий шлак

И почему именно Иллуми должен этим заниматься? Это просто несправедливо. В этом зале так шумно и слишком много людей, и все они мельтешат и носятся из стороны в сторону. Сдался Киллуа этот "театральный кружок"? С каких это пор его потянуло на искусство?

— Ваше несерьезное отношение раздражает меня больше, чем ваша неспособность запомнить текст длинее двух слов, — раздается голос главного здесь старшеклассника, Хисоки. — Леорио, еще хоть раз что-нибудь сломаешь, и я запру тебя в каморке со швабрами. Гон, возвращайся, когда выучишь текст. Курапика, больше эмоций. Киллуа, если ты здесь, чтобы пускать слюни на Гона, уходи со сцены...

Остальная его речь прошла мимо ушей Иллуми. Пускать слюни на Гона? Интересно. То есть он сейчас стоит здесь, в углу зала, полного детей, и будет стоять не меньше двух часов, чтобы его младший брат смог поухаживать за мальчишкой? Впрочем, этого и стоило ожидать от Киллуа. В его голове сплошной ветер, и подростковый возраст лишь усугубил это.

— А ты кто? — слышит Иллуми сбоку от себя.

От неожиданности он чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, но как-то умудряется сохранить спокойствие. Хисока, тот самый старшеклассник в идиотском наряде и с ярко-красными волосами, стоит практически впритык к Иллуми.

— Брат Киллуа, — представляется он.

— М-м. У вас семейная традиция стремно молча стоять в углу?

— А?

— Да ничего, забудь, — отмахивается Хисока. — Не хочешь к нам, раз уж вынужден здесь торчать?

— Нет. Мне здесь слюни пускать не на кого, — фыркает Иллуми, и Хисока заливисто смеется.

— Ну, если заметишь кого-нибудь симпатичного, наши двери всегда открыты.

***

Хисока очень хорош на сцене. Костюмы в школьном театре, конечно, оставляют желать лучшего, но даже в них он выглядел эффектно. Ему нравилось внимание, это было очевидно. Ему также нравились произведения, которые театр ставил. И, раз уж Иллуми вынужден за этим наблюдать, он должен хотя бы получить удовольствие от этого. Он наблюдает за увлеченным, восторженным Хисокой, пока тот читает текст, репетирует или командует остальными. Он следит за каждым движением, ловит каждое слово.

Естественно, это заканчивается позорнейшей влюбленностью. Это становится просто невыносимо. Иллуми пытается заставить Миллуки забрать обязанности на себя, но это не срабатывает (может быть, потому что он не так уж и настаивает). Он уговаривает Киллуа бросить этот кружок, но в глубине души надеется, что тот не сдастся. 

Иногда Хисока подходит поговорить с ним. Чаще всего они разговаривают, пока дожидаются остальных или во время подготовки к выступлению. Хисоке готовиться к сцене не нужно, поэтому он показывает Иллуми глупые фокусы и рассказывает школьные сплетни. С ним уютно.

***

— Иллуми убьет меня, если я задержусь еще на полчаса, — тянет Киллуа, надеясь, что уткнувшийся в книгу брат этого не слышал. — Он ненавидит это место. Вот уже недели две всеми силами пытается избежать его.

— Ну и уебывайте тогда оба, — говорит Хисока как-то слишком эмоционально, и все оборачиваются на него. — Что я такого сказал? Я не потерплю такого отношения. Зачем ты сюда ходишь, если это никому не надо?

— Хисока, — невинно зовет Гон. — Почему ты злишься? Киллуа просто не хочет задерживать брата.

Хисока насмешливо фыркает.

— Я живу этим театром. Я здесь все свое свободное время. Я трачу столько сил не для того, чтобы сюда ходили, как на каторгу. Бери своего старшего и проваливай, — холодно приказывает Хисока.

— Еще чего! — возмущается Киллуа. — Ты просто обижен, что Иллуми не обращает на тебя внимания.

— Не обращает внимания? Сдалось мне оно. Видеть вас здесь не хочу. Я так стараюсь не для того, чтобы богатенькие детишки приходили сюда с презрением к тому, что я делаю.

— Никто не презирает то, что ты делаешь, — прерывает его голос Иллуми, бесшумно появившегося у него за спиной. — Я не люблю людные места и шум. Это никак не связано с тобой.

Хисока вздрагивает от неожиданности, но лицо его становится только холоднее. Подслушивать, между прочим, невежливо.

— Вон отсюда. Оба, — говорит Хисока, указывая на дверь для пущего эффекта. — Я исключаю Киллуа. Можешь не благодарить, больше вам сюда ходить не нужно.

— Хисока, прекращай, — встревает Курапика. — Киллуа нравится здесь. Ты не можешь выкинуть его из-за Иллуми. Помимо всего прочего, ты подставляешь Иллуми, настраивая Киллуа против него.

Хисока отворачивается от всех и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Хорошо, не мне рушить чужие семьи. Пусть Киллуа приходит. Без Иллуми. Мне плевать, как он это провернет.

— Родители не позволят мне! — возмущается Киллуа. — Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы мой криповый старший брат таскался за мной?

Иллуми молча разворачивается и выходит из зала. Хисоке становится стыдно, но говорить об этом он не собирается. Нужно будет извиниться, но потом, когда он остынет и придумает слова.

***

— Иллуми! — окликивает Хисока, привлекая внимание нескольких учеников. — Подожди.

Остановившись, Иллуми поворачивается к нему с пустым взглядом. Раньше там что-то было, Хисока мог поклясться, что чего-то не хватает, но чего?

— Мне жаль. Я вспылил, — говорит он, запуская руку в волосы. — Можешь приходить и оставаться.

— Мне не нужны от тебя одолжения, — фыркает Иллуми. 

— Как хочешь. Я... Мне хотелось, чтобы тебе было хорошо у нас.

— Мне и было. Поэтому я и пытался уйти, — бормочет Иллуми себе под нос, прежде чем быстрым шагом скрыться за углом.

— Я думаю, он втрескался в тебя, — говорит Мачи, подошедшая только что. — А нам пора на химию.

— Чего? — выдыхает Хисока.

— На химию пойдем, говорю.


End file.
